The conveyor belt itself is particular in that it is possible to activate the conveyor belt such that at least part of the module's surface may be angled relative to the conveyor belt's surface whereby for example a flight also known as a product support may be created or link dividers or side guards may be activated. Flights and side guards are typically used on for example inclined conveyor structures in order to be able to lift products up an incline and at the same time maintain products on a flat conveyor belt even if there is no inclination.
Special problem arises, particularly with respect to loading of products onto these types of conveyor belts comprising flights as the height of the flight necessitates that a connecting conveyor must be arranged either above, below or at a certain lateral distance to the conveyor including the flights. Furthermore, there are hygienic issues which need to be specifically addressed relating to conveyors including flights. Particularly some of the conveyors in the prior art have movable parts and do have problems of a hygienic character, particularly when treating/conveying foodstuffs.